


"i just want to protect you, tommy."

by cherrysapnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gaslighting, Horror, Lowercase, Manipulation, Platonic Relationships, all of those tags but with kinda/slight, as u can see i can only finish writing drabbles ksjdks, i dont like writing these two a lot i swear, i still dont know how to tag, i write sbi more but theyre vv long pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysapnap/pseuds/cherrysapnap
Summary: tommy holds his breath, silently hoping that dream won't find him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	"i just want to protect you, tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspo by this tommy & dream [fanart](https://twitter.com/calybrii/status/1341879706019188748?s=19) !!
> 
> ↑↑ very encouraged for u guys to check it out for context kinda! please give them a like and a follow, their art is amazing :D ↑↑
> 
> although i didn't really ask if i can make something based off it,,, should i ask them? /gen
> 
> anyways!!
> 
> tw // gaslighting kinda, manipulation kinda, slight horror
> 
> !! this is all just based off rp!dsmp (though this didn't happen canonly? only some parts) !!
> 
> (also if i make anyone uncomf, feel free to ask me to take it down as i do not want anyone to feel upset)
> 
> (also pt2 feel free to tell me if im tagging wrong or if i should add a tag so people who dont want to see triggering stuff can filter this)

technoblade leaves the house with a slight slam, hard eyes glaring into dream's masked ones, the latter showing no emotion with his tight-lipped mouth.

tommy tightens the hands around his mouth, holding his breath.

"oh, tommy. i know you're here."

a whimper threatens to escape his throat but he manages to hold it back with the reminder of, 'techno wouldn't be happy if his ally fucked things up.'

"tommy," dream called again, the sound of netherite boots dragging against wooden floorboards echoing.

"you don't want your friend to get angry at you, wouldn't you? you don't want to upset me, tommy."

crystal tears form against his bright blue eyes, about to fall any second. tommy clenches his legs, fighting away the want to come back to his one and only true friend.

his fingertips are fading back to visibility.

 _'no, no, no, no.'_ tommy thinks, his whole body shaking with fear.

the dragging stops, and his breath quickens. the silence hung around the air, suspended.

tommy shuts his eyes deeply, tears now freely streaming down his face.

"found you." dream's mouth smirks as he crouches down the barrel tommy's hiding in, the boy now visible.

a thin needle pierces through tommy's skin and he feels dazed and sleepy.

"don't worry, tommy. i only want to protect you."

tears continue to fall as tommy falls limp and unconscious in dream's arms, the said man wearing a deviously-victorious smile.


End file.
